2P! Hetalia Boyfriend Scenarios
by LemonadeChocolate
Summary: 2P!Hetalia Boyfriend Scenarios. Sorry for lots of grammar mistakes.
1. How he meets you

(°_°) 2P！America (°_°)

It was after school and you were walking down on streets and notices couple of guys ganging up on a girl around your age. You took a moment looking at them, and notices they were bullying her. Of course you got to do something. You quickly took out your dictionary and throw it to one of the guys.

All eyes looking at you. "Stay away from her!" You command while pointing your index to them. They took about 3 seconds before laugh at you. You clench your teeth and quickly took out all your books inside your back and throw it one by one at them.

They tried to evade but fail instead. They quickly stood up in front of you grabbing whatever weapon inside their pocket. You took a step back as you notice the girl already left, looking for help maybe. One of the guy holds a pipe and ready to smashes you as you shut your eyes.

But you didn't feel anything in the darkness as you felt a hand placed on your shoulder. You didn't dare to open your eyes but you do hear couple of smashes and groans. You open one of your eye with hands fisted in front of your cheek. In front of you, stood there. A hero. You could see him grinning.

"So [y/n]? Where's the thank you?"

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) 2P！England (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

In your school, your cooking teacher told the students to bring their own ingredients due to the exam. And your teacher told you to make a group filled with 4-5 people to bring each ingredients. Today's dish is muffin.

But your silly friend forget to bring some diced fruits for the inside and she accidentally made the ingredients mixed together into a wet batter instead of left some of the specific ingredients dry. You went annoyed because of this, but then there's someone knocks on the door and open it.

You look slightly at the man who stood on the entrance holding boxes. He has a strawberry blond hair with freckles on his face. His eyes are hypnotizing blue with a big grin appears in his face. He seems innocent and happy. He went to your teacher and spoke to her.

After putting down the boxes (filled with blue and pink icing) he came to check in every body's cooking. Then he came to your counter, he notices your frowned face. "Aww~ Why so sad?" You smiled up a bit to this strange stranger. "Ah..no, my friend accidentally mixed all the ingredients making it as a soft wet batter, now she's buying a new one on the store". He then looks at you and then the bowl filled with batter.

"Hey! This could be a cupcake!" He chirms. "Let's cook one until the friend of yours came back!~" He squeels. You smile, maybe it won't be so bad at all. Beside, he's sweet isn't he?

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ2P！Canadaヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

Your school went to the mountain for some field trip. While hiking on the forest mountain, you recently get left behind, well, you couldn't blame it. You're in the quiet side, can't complain about it but keep it inside. It was getting darker and you were looking at some wild berries on the bushes. You smile looking at the sightings, then a man behind a tree (who's watching you since you got there) blushes a bit, seeing people who at least care about natures and environment.

But then you quickly freak out when you realize you were left behind and their traces are no where to seen, you look to the left and right. Just trees who leads the path to each sides. The sound of growling bears and crickets making you shivers, but no, you're not going to cry! You walk to the right which you think the others would go. And he smiles a bit, knowing you're a fighter, not just some coward who doesn't know how to be responsible. He started to get interested on you and decide to be a pedo stalker bear a little longer.

(´ε｀ )2P！France (´ε｀ )

You're working on a maid store to pay your rent this month. You don't have any money left due to the Pokemon X and Y you bought. You regret and love it at the same time. This maid store isn't really famous since there's another one near the station.

You sigh at this, resting your forehead on the wall with your short maid dress on. You groan since you wanted to go home already (you came here after school and then left at 10 PM). You closes your eyes for a second but open it and stood normally as you heard the bell on the door rings.

"Welcome sir" You said bluntly. It was a french looking male smoking some ciggarates standing on the entrance, he look at you, up to top. Then 'cih' looking away. You wanted to punch him on the face because of this.

But meh, he's just some random customers. He took a sit without your help and you rushes to the shelf taking a menu book. You curses under your breath looking at the rest of the crews who keeps chatting. You walk near the french man and quickly give him the menu with a glare.

You don't like this guy already, he took the menu and looks at you who is glaring. He grins seductively giving you some creeps clawing to your heart. He chuckles as he keeps smoking, you groan rolling your eyes. Little what you know he started to take some interest in your act..


	2. When he starts to stalk you

(°_°) 2P！America (°_°)

"I'm home.." You lazily muttered as you came back from your school to your apartement room. You scratch your hair and closes the door behind before giving some heavy annoyed groan. Your teacher had gave like tons of homework that you don't even know the materials. You decided to copy your friends and throw yourself carelessly to the couch next to your bag.

You look under pillows and tables for the remote. Once you find it you place your finger to it and press the ON button. What a tiring day, huh? Your eyes starts to cover your sightings heavily and the only thing you think of is the conversation with the 'hero' you met.

-flashback-

"Wait, how do you know my name?!" He turns around with the dangerous baseball on his shoulder. "Where-is-the-thank-you-bitch?!". You flinch hearing the curse word, if he's going to curses all the time then bring it on, you also like to curse anytime and everywhere sometimes randomly. "Ladies first, dumbass". He furrows his eyebrow. "You're more like a bitch then a lady" He spoke confidently.

"At least I'm not an assbanger". You crosses your arm. Then both of you reply every single time. "Yeah yeah hoe" "Oh shut up peckerhead" "hold your twat there" "Bullshit" "Ha, whore" You clench your fist and shout at him. "MANWHORE!". He looks at you with 'what the fruk..' reaction.

You chuckle a bit, he grins. "Not bad for a lady". You put your hands on your waist confidently, "Hehe, thanks man". He saw one of the man that he beated flinch and he quickly flung his bloody baseball on air and smash it on the person's head

"TAKE THAT MUTHASUCKA" He curses weirdly with proud expression on his face. And that face, is the only thing that made you felt a rush of happiness on your heart.

-End of flashback-

You fell asleep with that event played on your dream. You snuzzle a bit giggling in front of the man who stood in front of you. You didn't realize it was the same man who covers your body with his shadow and helped you.

He chuckles quietly and take the blanket from your bedroom while covering it to your asleep body on the couch. He sits next to you, watching your oh-so-embarrassing face sleeping, but he find it funny and cute for a weird reason.

And so he watches you sleep while smiling because you forget to lock the door.

Lesson : Don't lock the door if you want the american to come in XD

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) 2P！England (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

It was PE after the cooking lesson, people find your cooking with the british guy is yummy. You smiled remembering your friends compliment about it. You're standing inside the girls changing room holding your PE cloth.

You tried to remember his cheery face as you change your cloth. Once you're finished, you went out and quickly join some girls who played basket ball. Your PE teacher is absent today, so 2 free hours, yeayyy. It was fun (and annoying) to play with the girls.

But you get exhausted and forget to bring your bottle. 'Someone' notices it and quickly went out buying some water bottle for you. You sigh as you sit on the bench, you felt something cold radiated next to you and you glance at it.

Widening your eyes as you saw a cold fresh bottle water with a pink sticky note written 'For you :)'. You uhh at first then take it, the cap was perfectly sealed so I guess it was really for you, but, from who? You smile mumbling thanks as you remove the seal and twist the cap to drink it.

After you took couples of gulp, you let out a cold exhale. As the person who watches behind a tree giggles and mumbles to himself. "I'm happy if you're happy, poppet!~"

Lesson : Don't bring your bottle water on PE if you want the english man to treat you XD

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ2P！Canadaヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

You were still lost as you let out a frustated sigh and lean to random big tree. You slowly pull yourself down till sitting on the ground with knee on the same height with your head, you furrow your eyebrow sighing closing your eyes.

You look at your now dirty palm and clench it into a fist before rosing it again. Your nails are now dirty and there are some noises on the cold night woods that made you shiver till then. You groan hitting the back of your head to the tree as you open your eyes again to reveal some beautiful starts dancing around the big new moon.

You let in a long inhale and the same length of exhale. And start standing up looking to the ground. You could hear a sigh behind you, and you quickly look back. Nothing, weird.. You quickly continue your journey. As you see an arrow mark was craved freshly on the tree.

You look at it and rub it pass beyond, you look to the right which the way that the arrow was pointing, and find another mark, and the tree next to it keep pointing to the same direction. You smile a bit, maybe it's the way out! He smiles seeing you smile.

"My work here is done"

"...maybe" Then he grins wider.

Lesson : Be lost in a field trip if you want this hippy canada to lead you XD

(´ε｀ )2P！France (´ε｀ )  
After the event you went from that french guy, the next day he keeps coming and sat at the same chair on the same hour. Even thought there's someone who sat there, he easily told the person to move chair. You sweatdrop at his action, but care less anyway.

Every day, he keeps ordering the same thing; Cold mineral water. It was free but he still gives some tips around 5 bucks to the tip jar before leaving. You find it tsundere-tsundere sweet thought. But whatever, he's just a pedo, you thought.

But it still creeps you that he keeps sitting on the same sit, same hour and left at 8 PM as the cafe is close. He didn't do anything but smoke, you saw once that he finishes 1 box of ciggarattes on a few hours.

You couldn't just simply tell him to go away, because he's the literally only customers. But one day, he didn't come. Instead there's a couple of guys that came to the maid cafe. You do realize that the few guys is the butler from the cafe near the station.

He asks you and the other maids to join their maid cafe and leave this one instead. The sallary is pretty big and you smile at this. But then from behind, one of the guy's shoulder covered in a hand. Which you're surprise with. All of the guy look back as France point to the door. "No one is interested, leave" For being polite, the butlers nod and smile walking to the entrance (they did come from an elite cafe XD).

You groan and clench your fist. "Hey, random stranger that I don't even know what is your name! What's the big deal?!". He didn't answer anything instead lighting up his ciggarate and sit on the same chair.

"I like it here, with the same maid, same drink, same tip". The other maid smile at his reaction, while you? Were surprised. Maybe he's not so bad after all...wait what are you saying?

Lesson : Work on the maid cafe if you want this french dude to be your loyal customer XD

((Yes of course, don't follow this evil lessons. They're evil XD))


	3. When he saw you get scolded

(°_°) 2P！America (°_°)

Your class had a speaking exam today, and each student had to presentate about it. Today, they had to presentate about a fairy tale story. You choose red riding hood for it. Because no one wanted to go first, the teacher had to pick one by one. You gritted your teeth and clench your fist, hoping there's no one had the same story as you. But sadly, the girl next to you chose the same story as she went front right before you.

And because of your bad habit, you curse under your breath as the girl was finish telling the title. Sadly, your english teacher notices and looks at you. "Sorry, ms. [y/l/n], but what did you say?" You shook your head while laughing nervously scratching your hair.

"It's nothing sir..heheh" You can feel the embarrassment starts to get you as everybody makes the pressuring atmosphere. Your teacher raises his eyebrow as the girl who had the same story stood awkwardly in front of the class.

Your teacher quickly walks his way to you. Making you groan quietly as possible, yes, your english teacher is a jack ass in this story. So he quickly slams his palm to the table making you slightly jump. And then, you heard the door was slam open.

Making all the eyes turn to the source. You don't know who is he or she, because it wore a grinning mouth mask and a black hoodie that has the zipper open, the light radiated behind him showing the awesomeness. But the masked person points at your english teacher.

"HEY YOU." Then he shows his middle finger to the teacher. "DUCK YOU." Then the mysterious person run away as your english teacher shouts back chasing the mysterious person out of the door.

"HEY! FROM WHICH GRADE ARE YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO GET DETENTION!" You could hear your teacher's shouting voice and the mysterious guy's laugh starts to fade away with every sentences was spoken.

The class was left in empty air as everybody starts looking at each other and at the door again. You sweatdrop not believing what happen, then smile. Because you know who just kind of helped you.

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) 2P！England (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

It was Biology. You were learning about inside body part, such as liver and stuff. But today, all the students went to the lab and grab their lab coat. One catches your mind, today you're going to see the inside body of a frog. A damn frog. Everything was settled at each table. And there are frogs on an aquarium tank, making some frog noise every second. Some of the girls 'ewh' while the guy gives random expression. While you? Are disgusted by their slimy fresh body. Everybody went to their table as you saw the sharp silverwares on the tables.

It gleams under the lamp light. Then your teacher starts giving put the frog to each student. You held the frog on it stomach with your gloved hand. You shiver feeling the frog's breath and the greezy skin on your protected hand. Your teacher starts to explain how to cut their stomach step by step.

One of the student faint dramaticly when seeing the frog ribbits. It made the frog jump around the room. Some of the kids starts to panic catching the frogs, and making the teacher yell and lectures your class as the frogs jumps around.

She even gave the whole student 0 for this test. You groan since your mother is the one who will lectures you next. The teacher keeps lecturing as the bell rang. All of the kid takes off the lab coat and starts mumbling and gosipping about the damn biology teacher.

But good news to everyone, since that's the last time all of you saw her as you found her body lays on the floor with pink and blue foam forming out of her mouth after school.. as you froze, you heard a malice whisper from behind.

"Oh poppet~ I won't let anyone mess with you~"

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ2P！Canadaヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

You pant heavily as you tear the bushes apart with your hands. You don't care about the dirt and wounds on your clothes and faces. You finally met it to the camp side! One of the girl gasps dropping the twigs down to the floor then starts running to one tend, maybe calling the scout leader. And then people starts to stop what they're doing and walks in front of you.

"[y/n]! Where were you?!" One of the guy exclaimes with a hint of annoyment in his voice. "Hush! She's lost! Duh! She needs a rest! Here.." One of the girl replies as she handed you a towel and starts leading you to a tend filled with medicine and sort of stuff. Once you get your hand covered with bandages, you smile, mumbling to yourself as the same girl of before notice it.

"Thank god people notice me.." You said as you rub the bandages, the girl laughs jokingly. "Of course they notices! All of us were called one by one, but I don't know why the scout leader won't let us look for you though!..."She said as she furrows her eyebrowds in confusion at the last sentences. You heart feel heavy, and finally remember.

'Right.. I forget that people don't really care about me..'.

And then your scout leader came to the tend, making the girl who healed you nod and left the tend alone with you and that scout leader. He crosses his arm. "Where were you?" He said bluntly, not like he don't care or he hate you, it's just his voice is like that.

"I was left behind at the mountain forest". You said while looking down. He nods, "well, don't get left behind next time.. People were worried about you-" Before he can finish his sentences, both of you can hear screams and a bear growls.

Your leader quickly look out as you peek through the hole. You can saw a man with red clothes and curly pony tail crossing his arm as there are bears chasing around the kids, you can feel him grinning. Why would he do that even when you don't get scolded?

Right, students on your class likes to litter around the environtment, and they ignored you. Maybe that would make you and HIM feel better.

(´ε｀ )2P！France (´ε｀ )

The France man as usual came to the store. But he glance at the maid who is giving him the menu, it was different, is not you, but your friend. He felt weird since he don't usualy get menu (well, he order the same thing everyday, and you're the only one who knows that). He quickly refund the menu as he spoke with the ciggarates on his lips. "I'll go for cold mineral water".

The maid nod while holding the menu to her chest and left, well, since the other maid are too busy talking. Out of curiosity he walk to the counter, only to fake looking at the cake decorations next to it. He looks at the kitchen which is the left of the counter.

He could hear some yelling and scolding. And he found out you were looking down to the floor as a random guy with black suit crossing his arm yelling random words that he don't care about, he didn't do anything, but he grins jokingly.

No, he didn't stop the arguement or whatsoever, he found it funny. He chuckles quietly to himself as he starts to record the moment. He enjoys this part of his life.

-=Extended ending=-

All 2P's : *looks at France* ...

2P!France : What?..

2P!England : that's so mean, y'know?..

2P!France : Hey hey, I'm not romantic love shits like you guys

2P!America : *coughs*Tsundere*coughs*

2P!France : yehyeh.


	4. How he feels about you

(°_°) 2P！America (°_°)

I was sitting on some random bench on the dark night park, putting my beloved bat next to me. It was cold that night, even I have to shiver. The wonderful night was gleaming under the big perfect moon.

I sigh as I saw my visible breath on air. I look at the sky with both of my shoulders behind the bench. Crossing my arm, I decided to do at least something tonight. Well, I could've stalk [y/n] but I think I'll give her some space, she feels uncomfortable lately because of me.

Wait, why would I care? Oh right.. like what Oliver said, "Awh~mygosh! You're in love ally~". Ugh, how annoying. Maybe I do like her, maybe I don't. There's just something on her, I mean the way she stare. It's like.. I feel sympathic to her. Don't ask me why, it's just a weird feeling.

I don't really care if she didn't curse or whatsoever. It's just her way, how she act. She doesn't like to lose, but every one seems don't care. People.. are sick.. WE are sick, ha, fuck this life. People enjoyed themselves till they forget that the world isn't THAT naive.

But [y/n].. no, she's different, that's why she's so.. interesting. She always stood up by herself and tried to be tough and happy, that's why I like her. Well, beside for her being hot or whatsoever, but hey, anyone can achieve that.

I smile by imagining her confident smile and stare flashing on my mind. I open my eyes just to crack out my fantasy and realize reality. The world is so.. cruel.. And so does me, I hope [y/n] won't mind..

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) 2P！England (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Oh my sweet poppet!~ I can't stop thinking of her! I love love love LOVE her sooooo much! Her look, act, and smile! Ooh~ just look at that smile! I hope she would smile more~! She really looks great on it! I want to make a picture out of that smile and hang it on my room!

I want and I will help her anytime that I can. I will kill anyone who hurt her. And wouldn't let anyone break out relationship. I chirpped through the pale pink room as I chuckled thinking of [y/n],my beloved poppet! Ahh~ perhaps I should bake tons of cupcakes for her and put it in front of her door~!

I know she would love my sweet cupcakes! So that's why! I need to gather some normal ingredients! I can't stop thinking of her smile! But.. why is it so rare to see her smile? She always looks sad, and it also gave affect to my heart!

People are mean to her! And I don't like it, hmph, maybe I should give them some cupcakes so they learn their lesson! Poor [y/n]! Maybe I should lock her in my basement and keep her away from this cruel world! Don't worry poppet, I'm always here!

I will always make you happy.. as long as you trust me..

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ 2P！Canada ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

Okay, so journal. I just wanted to say that today the woods are fine as always, trashes were no where to seen. Hikers gave some good attitude. So I guess today problem is fine. But, today I met some flower beds near some wood I never been in. It was so pretty, the flowers.

Random colorful shade of flowers. Those color were one but had a different shade with a touch of nature. I don't know why but I could imagine her picking up the flowers and smell it. Well, it's a rare thing since I don't even know what's happening to me.

I wish [y/n] were still here, I haven't reveal myself. I guess I'm too shy, or.. don't even care. But I do, it was rare to see a human being care about it's environment. I always see humans in disgust, as myself think they're too selfish to even care about this beautiful nature.

But no, she was different. I could just send some wolves or bears to track her house down, but I'm afraid if she feel uncomfortable..

But hey.. Canadians got to do what canadians got to do right?..

(´ε｀ ) 2P！France (´ε｀ )

I start to take out the box of my cigarette and lit the lighter as I smoke. I glance at [y/n] who is moving like every second, probably cleaning or stuff. Spending most of my time here is worth enough. Free mineral, cold temperature with couple of hot maids here.

I guess it's not that bad. But hey, all the other maids are too normal that I can even get on their pants easily. But [y/n]? Nah, she's acting hard-to-get ((Al : Look who's talking..)) I found it pretty cute thought. She's so hard-headed, not an easy toy to play with.

Nah, she worth more then some silly old toys. Just looking at her short maid dress moves back and forth as she walks with menu on her chest, I found it amusing. Well, call me dirty-minded. But at least I'm not as creepy as Oliver.

She's different, and of course I think she is. I mean, if I like her then I wouldn't just compare her with random slut. They're different, right? So shut your mouth if anyone think it's fucking mainstream, she's different and not some random whore, she's.. interesting.

((Yes, again with the France thingy XD Sorry I just can't get serious if it's France part, he's fun to random write))


	5. When he saw your sadness

(°_°) 2P！America (°_°)

It's not just some random feeling that had been there since you woke up. It was some.. special feeling, the feeling that have been locked inside your heart. It once remind you, but denial is what you gave. You walk out from your bathroom giving some light steps. You stood in front of the mirror with the blanket on. You took off your shower cap and starts brushing your hair. You keep looking at that face of yours, thinking,

'Why am I acting this way?'. You groan and let your hair tangled. You throw yourself to the bed only to give some bounce. It was hard to be tough isn't? You stand alone to yourself denying that you needed help. You needed help, but you never wanted to be so weak.

But you never though people who needs help are weak, you don't even know why are you acting this way. This feeling is not some random feeling that you can easily ignore, it was more. You needed help, you're tired and sick giving people help but no one did the same.

You never asked, you just wanted people to notice, you hate it that people never excactly help you. People did, but.. it's never been enough. You're tired, helping bunch of people and all you wanted in return is a simple 'thanks'. Why is it so hard? None of people said thanks.

You already got use to it, but, it still hurt. There's no such a thing as 'you're-so-use-to-it-and-you-don't-give-a-fuck-anymore-because-your-heart-is-broken'. This is reality. And you HATE it. You can't help but form a single tear on your eye. That slowly dripping out and landed on your laps.

Another came as you can't take it anymore. Your heart stings that you can feel your mind being numb, you just wanted to let go of this world, but you know you're not weak, why is it so hard?.. You can't help but keep sobbing and crying letting it all out from a long time keeping it.

You didn't realize it but you talk to yourself "Why is it so hard to said thank you?! Why is it so hard to live in this world?! Why is it so hard to be the good one?! I could be the bad one and get all the stupid attention! All I wanted was peace!... fuck this shit.." You wanted to said more, but what do you wanted to said? There's just too much things you wanted to said, but none was spoken.

But with that, the american person can't even hold himself back. You can feel some weight behind you on the bed as arms were snaked to your waist. The mysterious person also puts his chin on top of your head. Your eyes widened as your tears seems to stop.

The only thing in your mind was 'who is it? My mom? Dad? Ghost?' but you can't think of an obvious answer.

The mysterious person murmured. "stop being so tough.." You don't care who is it. But you let your sadness covers it. You cried, pretty much bigger but not audible. That person was right.. let's just let his warmness companies you..

Motto of the day : Just because people never said thanks. Doesn't mean they easily forgot it, not convince enough? Well, can you read minds?

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) 2P！England (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

Yeah, you knew there are a lot of people in this world. But is the world equitable? No? Well of course. It was some lonely afternoon that you decided to think again about your life. You look at the pale pink sky with some cotton candy like violet clouds.

The clouds were moving as your eyes were staring at it. You curls up looking at it behind your window. It was.. warm and a weird feeling. Jealousy.. I guess that's the word. You had this one friend that is oh-so-perfect one.

She's.. pretty, also smart, and she even have a complete parents. She's nice and rich, but hey, for you, she's not nice at all. She's just some two-faced person, you knew that since the first time you met her. You don't need her to tell you that she's just faking it so she got the whole stupid attention, you can simply guess it from how she act, talk and how she look at you.

You don't really mind the part where she faking it. You just hate it that people actually fell for it. People likes her as the guys were drooling over her, and the girls were like 'Oh yes she always helped me blablabla'. You would love to help your friends if they asked YOU.

You don't even know why people are falling for her traps. You hate it, that.. she could just easily get friends while you have to fight for it. She treats people with her damn money so people could think she's nice. You knew it in your feelings that she was 99% fake.

You don't know why but you hate the part that she encourage you. You always think that she was jealous or whatever. But you hate it, you can't even bare your feelings anymore. This is too much. "Yeah...world is weird.. people fell for the innocent looking.."

"Oh, poppet, you're not talking about me right?" You look behind, only to get a kiss on your forehead. You blushes wildly holding your forehead looking directly at the mysterious person who formed his index finger tapped on his lips.

Motto of the day : Knowing someone then that person knows itself is bad. But you can use it to know that you're no one to fool, just wait, till the day YOU are on top of that one person.

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ2P！Canadaヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

You were this one kind of the girl who is an outcaster. You like anime and games or even creepypastas. It felt a bit weird that the other girl like justin beibeir, gone direction or grayson chance. You like to make artwork while the other girl likes to gossips.

Gossips are fine, but they always talked about something that's not obvious. You were kind of this girl who tried to be happy but still lonely. Being an outcaster, isn't cool.. It hurts. People see you as this one girl that never fits on the social world, it saddened your heart but you can't really do anything about it. This is you.

You felt comfortable with yourself. You hate people but you also hate being lonely, and the only answer is.. well get some friends! And that's what you do, you search friends on internet. And even thought you had close friends, you felt like a third wheel.

And that left you here, sitting on your backyard. Looking at the sky. "What is the purpose of my life?.." No answers. "Why am I acting this way?.." No answers. "Why am I lonely?" Still no answers, well, who do you want to answer?.. "I'm just some fragile creature.. that will be easily sweep away by the storm" Finally, a reply. "But it's up to you to remain strong".

You look back, only to reveal that one man lean to a tree on opposite way crossing his arm. He grins, looking at your 'whatdefak' reaction. Maybe.. he's right. Motto of the day : Being alone doesn't mean you're lonely. Being lonely doesn't mean you're alone.

(´ε｀ ) 2P！France (´ε｀ )

It was 8 PM. The streets were empty as vehicles passes by. Other girls were not on their maid uniforms anymore.

But you? You still wear it, still holding the old broom on your right hand looking at your phone. The 59 flicks to 00 as you knew closing time is near. You sigh flicking down your phone, inserting it to your maid pocket. The France man were still there, sitting on the same place.

You sigh, you don't want to go home. You don't want to hear your parents throwing things and yell at each other. It was a living nightmare, hearing those curses words, which came from your parents mouth. You look at the usweep floor which is below you. Things on your life are complicated.. you had to work and give the money to your parents. Since you don't want to give some weight to their problems.

And also that's the reason why you're studying so hard. Pretty much the other maid already wave at each other left and join the cold night. You still look at the floor with the churning yells and curses on your mind. You wanted it to gone. But you can't, it seems.

You shut your eyes tight only to let the cold sweat drops down to your chin. "Go away.. go away.. go away!" You mumble to yourself gripping the broom tighter then it suppose to be. You don't want the memories to eat your mental. You clench your teeth, as. the second last maid walks passes you and left the cafe. Yeah, that means you're the only one left, well that was what you thought.

But you fell a warm big hand patted your head and ruffles it. You open your [e/c] eyes as it gleams. It was warm.. You look back, only to see that weird-pedo-looking French man, giving you some smile you never seen or expect from him..

Motto of the day : Divorce is a bad thing.. But, it also wanted to tell you that. You shouldn't do the same thing as you grow up.

((Well folks.. This is a weird chapter.. Sorry if I hurted your feelings.. ;v; And.. please comment. I love to read my comments! It brighten up my day!))


	6. When you hang out with him

(°_°) 2P！America (°_°)

As you felt he pulls away with the warmness he gave, you sob twice with hand on your cheek, trying to block the tears away. You look back only to reveal the man who saves you at the first time you met. Placing that spiky baseball of his on his shoulder you quickly straighten your back and open your eyes with wide stare. "Yo" He exclaimes. You stuttered pointing your index at him shaking.

He chuckles. "Dude, why are you so shock? You knew it was me!". You narrow your eyes at him as you pull your hands tight to your chest. "No I don't! Well.. maybe.. NOW GET OUT!" His wide grin suddenly transform into an annoyed frown, opening his eyes as he raises his eyebrow.

You were standing on the floor with the closet behind you, the cold temperature stabs right into your naked part but you know that's not the thing you should be worried about. In one blink of an eye, you can feel his heavy breathing under your neck as his face were a centi far away from you.

Both of his hands pins both of your sides, you don't remain struggle but more of 'protect-your-precious-body'. He chuckles in progress of saying "What?" As you quickly bring your knee up and hit his crotch. Only to make him pulls away shouting some curse words.

You laugh confidently with both hands tapped to the waist. He's now at the floor clenching his teeth as he looks up at you with sweat, wow, he must be like, an opera actor in his past life. "Hey! You're going to pay for that!" He said as he suddenly stands up taking his baseball bat and on his way to flail it at you, noticing he won't really hit you-plus don't want to make an awkward situation-you quickly hung your hand in air to stop him.

"STOPPPP! Okay, dude, chill, I'll do anything just don't oh-so-hit me" You said with a hint of sarcasm was heard. He frozes as he slowly fading his hand down, grinning some victorious grin. "Cool, okay so.. I want you to.." He stops for a while only to make more ideas pops out from your head what will he do to you. 10 seconds passed and he finally continues.

"Helping me kicking some villains ass!"

You literally 'what' at this.

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) 2P！England (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

"W-who are you?" You're talking with a trembling finger pointed towards him. He gives you an expression of pain worth his little boy act. You see every detail of his form. "Oh ~ Poppet! You forgot about me that fast?" He spoke with his sweet lips accompanied by pouting.

With a flash you transform your crinkled eyebrows with enlarged eyes. "Y-you! The british cupcake boy!". You once again pointing to the character which is not polite. He put his index to both cheeks, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He walked a few steps and bowed with both hands connected behind. "Poppet, why won't you told me what have troubled you? Maybe you'll feel better" Giving an awkward moment you nod weakly and stood up. He held your hand like he have known you for centuries.

You didn't really pay attention to where are you going but you do know it's around of big buildings. Until, you spotted an outstanding building with baby pink wall, it has a canopy with bubble gum blue striped with whites. He's heading that way and you knew immediatly that store belongs to him. He unlocks the door with a rather victorian old golden keys, and then he pushes it only to make the bell rings.

You can even feel the freezing temperature that comes from the never off air conditioner, the smell were rather twisted with a hint of desserts in it. Everything was pink but has different shades of it. He pulls you to break your gaze from this weird-wonderland decoration and quickly pulled to his direction. Next and behind to the pink wooden counter, there's a blue door with the same color as the canopy heading to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen were also decorated with pink and blue, but have larger amounts of white. Next to the kitchen sink, there's a stair heading to the second floor. He suddenly lifts your legs up and carries you upstair bridal style. "GAHH! PUT ME DOWN!" You yell in 50 shades of blush.

He snickers while he keeps carying you, heading upstair and finally went inside one door, and slams the door behind with his foot while slowly puts you to the bed. He leans forward giving more shades to your face, so now your face is like 60 shades of blush. He smiles, pinning you down.

You remain silent. "Poppet.." You didn't answer anything. "A pretty girl shouldn't cry like this.." He said with a saner smile, kissing your cheek before leaning out. Your chest beats very fast that you can ever hear it right from your buds. He pulls up with both knees on your sides. "Hey poppet! You know what sounds good? A fresh baked cupcakes! Let's make one!~"

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ2P！Canadaヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

"I'm sorry.. who are you mister? How do you get here?" You said as you slowly stood up looking at this mysterious person. Sure he was attractive, but who is he? He turns the grin into a visible teeth grin, and tilts his head at you. "Secret admirer" He stated, making you surprised pointing to yourself and looking back. He chuckles quietly, and turns at you with that sunglasses on.

What color of his eyes? It must be attractive as his appereance. He takes a few steps at you and you felt sudden danger here, so you step back once, ready to flee. But when he's step away from you he kneels down making you tilt your head down with confusion. "[y/n], a friend of mine told me this is a proper way to introduce myself. M'name is James William.

You should know that I've been watching you for quiet some times now, you're.. different. I know, where there's a lot of supermodels and celebrities which is.. how should I say this.. more prettier and good looking. But I guess that's not what I found on you, you're different.." He said as he glances up a bit. You were stressed from what he was saying and need to take some times to get to the point. So.. this guy likes you?.. I think so!

He saw your confused reaction and he finally stood up. Took your hand and layers it with his glovy hand. He finally took off that sunglasses of his and hang it on the collar of his shirt. His violet lifeless eyss stares down to yours like he was watching your soul.

The pale shades under his eyes sure is dark, you pressume he never sleep that much. What was he doing? "So? [y/n]? Would you run away with me to the forest?" He said bluntly. You gave a more quizical look and he grins jokingly.

"Nah, only for a moment. S'just some lame hang out with natures, or some hockeys we can play, meh" You smile and nod showing that you loved too, maybe taking off your mind from this helly-world is good sometimes!.. Even thought he's a stranger.

(´ε｀ ) 2P！France (´ε｀ )

"Ah! Don't look at me pedo!" You said as you tapped your palms to your eyes spooning around. He leans his head above your shoulder ruffling your hair with the big hand of his. You rub your eyes twice and face him. Giving a victorious grin, "Heheh, I knew it you were soft".

He quickly sighs and carries you by holding the back of your collar neck (much like a cat?..) He was strong though, so you can only struggles in mid air. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN! RAPE! RAPE!" You yells. He quickly leans in to your face, yuck, his breath smells like alcohol and smokes.

"One more scream and I'll kiss you" and with that he let goes. You land with your bump and rubs your back, then glance at him. "Tsundere much?!" He looks away with hands on waist. You groan and help yourself to stand up. He quickly sits down making you furrow your eyebrows. "You know it's close right?". He 'cih' and looks away. "Like I care, now hurry up and change your uniform before I rape you".

You groan rolling your eyes and went back to the changing room. Changing your cloth with your normal one, a [f/c] of your t-shirt and a long plain jeans. You sigh combing your hair, you look to the empty room like hallway at your right. The changing room sure is creepy at night. "Hey~ done yet? I'm gonna peek in" The French man said. You groan once more, "Just go home already!" He quickly peeks in, giving a 'nope' serious.

You sigh and stood in front of the entrance, which is where is he standing. "What do you want?". He grins like only pedo would give. "I want you to be my maid". You 'what' in a long sentence while giving I-don't-trust-you-expression. "No I mean like literally, my house is a mess and I pay you yada yada yada..". You quickly fist pump on air. "DEAL!" Then he pats you once more making you slap his hands.

-=Extended Ending=-

2P!America : Really?.. *gives areyouserious reaction to France*

2P!France : Sorry, I'm not a lesbian like you DUDE

2P!America : HAHAHAHAHA! FUNNY! *rolls eyes*


	7. How it goes

**((GOSH Sorry for long update, now, have fun reading XD))**

(°_°) 2p！America (°_°)  
"Dude, so what are we going to do again?!" You said as you tail him from behind. He's walking way too fast, grin spread on his face as he glances behind his shoulder.

"We're going to kick some ass!" The way that he said it made you even worry. A stranger that you met on the street few days before suddenly asks you to help him beat a villain.

"Look, Al, you're weird"

"I take that as a compliment, porcelain"

"Great, now I'm porcelain, what next? Slinky?"

"Nah, I think Kitty will be good"

"Man.. I just met you and seriously, you suck at giving nicknames"

"Oh shut up pussy" He rolls his eyes.

"Excuse me? But that's your nickname" You said with a hint of dramatic offended expression.

He shot a glare at you, you chuckle. He laughs along, then he hears someone calling for help. He quickly direct his head to the source of the sound. And grins wide grabbing your arm harshly.

"Help! Help!" The female voice keeps calling for help. Finally he take turns, and meet a person with twin blond pigtails with heavy make up. The cloth she's wearing seems different.

Seeing this, Al direct his head to the person who must've be the bad guy, which is the one who holds the lady's arm. He wore a mustache with brown hair behind. Green hat and a green uniform.

Al look at them for a while creating a weird atmosphere. Then he shrug it off, looking towards you. "[y/n]! Kick his butt and save the lady!" He said, crossing his arm.

You were about to say something but then his gaze gives you the hint where you should do it or he'll gives you more terrible nicknames.

"Uh.. okay.." You said as you walk to the guy. Both of the lady and the guy were quiet, unsure what to do. Especially the guy, he seems nervous.

Seeing this leads into an awkward situation, you look to your below right. Bowing down slapping the hand of the guy lightly. Silence hung on air for a moment.

"Arghhhhhh!" The guy dramaticly hold his palm. You snort at this.

"Wait a minute.." Al said, and look toward the girl. Stepping closer to her and quickly pulls up the blond pigtail hair.

Al's face went poker face.

"...Poland?"

-=Hours before=-  
Poland : *stalks at the event that happens on previous chapter from the window*  
Lithuania : ...Why are we doing this?..  
Poland : shush! They could hear us!  
Lithuania : I mean seriously..  
Poland : This is like a real life romance that usually happens in the movie! OH LOOK! They're about to go to kick some.. villain ass  
Lithuania : ..That's weird, I thought he likes the villains more  
Poland : Oh no! Maybe he's trying to be soft! That's it! Wear this! *takes out a green robe with fake mustache* I'll dress up as the girl! Come on! Try to be the one who's evil! LET'S GO!  
Lithuania : ...The things I do for love *manly tear*

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) 2P！England (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

After the batter mixing, both of you took a break for a moment while waits for the cupcake batter to heat up. But then it leads into one of the event that scared you the most, you don't want any of this to happen at all. But what have done is done.

You shook in fear with both ears listened into your loud heart beat. "NO! Oliver! Don't do this!" Your furrow your eyebrows with a wish that he would listen to you.

"I'm sorry poppet! It's for the best!" He smiles as he starts the fire. As soon the red scarlet of a fire starts to grow even bigger every second, the light radiated to his face who is smiling wickedly.

"Oliver! Please give them second chance!" There's literally nothing you can do right now except for begging. The temperature starting to get hotter as the fire burns right on the trash can.

Oliver soon turn on the fire extenguisher into it with a satisfication. There's nothing left on the trash can except for some ashes and a thick black smoke. He then look at you, smiling as always.

"...my..my..VIDEO GAMES!" You said as you quickly run your way and kneel in front of the trash can. Oliver giggles "Video game can cause such a violent effect to the player you know?~" He said as he put away the fire extenguisher.

You look at him with dramatic sob "B-but.." "No buts poppet!" He chirms as he speak, both hands were gestured pretty much like a childish girl.

The sound of a 'ding' came out from the kitchen. Oliver squeel as he claps his hand together like a child. "Poppet! The cupcakes are done! Let's go!" He said as he skips to the kitchen leaving you alone.

"My..video games.." You whisper under your breath dramaticly.

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ2P！Canadaヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
Both of you are back on the same woods that he stalks you. You're about to say something about the place but remain silent not wanting to trouble him. You then walk side by side with him.

Silence hung on air as both of you walk. It's not surprising, both of you are strangers. And you're the kind of a girl who's shy meeting new people but very active once you get to know them.

With every 5 steps you walk with your head down glancing at him slightly. He's walking with a hockey stick placed on his shoulder. But then when you look again at him, he glances at you. Looking away you give a smile but of embarrasment.

"What's wrong?" He ask. "Oh nothing, it's just.. you're a stranger.. and you ask me out.."

"Hey, shut up or leave"

"Fine.. sheesh" You clench your teeth looking to the side. You hear a rustle on his side, but you still don't want to look at his way. How stubborn.

"Hey, look here [y/n]" He said as you turn your head completely at him. He then put something on top of your head and smiles after. You froze, scared if it's a bug or whatever.

"You look good" He said. "What's... on top of my head?.." You said, forcing a smile. He snickers. "Chill out, it's only a flower crown"

You tried to look at the top of your head but instead you took off this 'flower crown'. But then when you look at it you relax a bit. It is only a flower crown.

And the flower his putting on, is a red fresh rose. You smile at this. "Dudeee... this it totally awesome!..." Then you trails off after nticing a glue on your hand and you're sure that the source came from it.

You stretch your lips to side and look at him.

"Really?.."

o(｀ω´ )o 2P!France o(｀ω´ )o

"What the"

"What?" He turns to you, looking at you.

"This house is sparkly clean!" You said as you point at the room, shouting at him. He chuckles quietly.

"I know" He lights up his ciggarate. "Then why am I here-" "Stay here and I'll play you" He said quickly. You smile "Deal!"

.

.  
.

"You're still the one who makes the dinner thought" He said, looking away. "I know I know!" You groan rolling your eyes.

-=Extended ending=-  
2P!France : *glares at the admin*  
Me : what the  
2P!France : How come mine's short?!  
Me : Because...  
2P!America : Your 'thing' is short too!~  
Me : YOU FOOL. Don't ever say that to fra-  
2P!France : Why you.. *turns off the smoke and ready to fight*

_if you like the story, please review. Give me some tips, or maybe personal story about your feelings about them. It'll help me alot. Seeing review always made me smile. Have a good day ^u^_


End file.
